Poor Thing
by Misery Loves Fanfics
Summary: It was a bad idea. It was a bad idea, and it isn't funny.


**_Ugh. D'you know how sick this story makes me? In a sense, by the way, that's a positive thing. I've yet to make myself feel something so strongly for something I've written. Still makes me sick. I know there are several flaws with the structure of it, and with the motivation that these characters had..._**

**_This came about because I had a song from Sweeney Todd stuck in my head. "Poor Thing" to be exact, if it wasn't obvious by the title. It's not neccessarily connected to the song; more like loosely based on it. I'm still not sure why I chose to do a Danny Phantom fic to that. It's not something I normally get that deeply into. Maybe it was for the shock at the end. I don't know._**

**_In any case, I do not own Danny Phantom (thank God for the characters; I mean, look what happens). Butch Hartman owns the cartoon. That is all. Enjoy...I suppose._**

It was a bad idea. It was a bad idea, and it isn't funny. Dash made his high school living being a jerk to losers; shoving them into their lockers, stealing their homework, yanking down their pants in the middle of the hallway; all that.

It still isn't funny.

Paulina is shrieking with laughter. It had been her idea in the first place.

"I'm having a party this weekend," she'd said. "My parents are out of town, so I want to do something really fun." The rest of the group had leaned in expectantly, waiting to see if she had something in mind. "I was thinking of inviting that Danny Fenton. I have an idea for a great prank to play on him."

She'd spilled the details in bubbly excitement.

Kwan suggested they take pictures.

Star said she'd get the drugs.

Dash volunteered to "do the deed."

Now he's doing it.

And it isn't funny.

Danny is still a little groggy from the drugs. He should be. He downed half the punch bowl with Paulina's subtle influence. He's dazed, but still aware. And he's struggling; weakly, because he's no match for Dash's strength, and he's tired.

His eyes are so big. So big that Dash can see all the blue in them.

He's completely naked. Shirt's on the floor next to the couch. Dash doesn't remember where he tossed his pants and underwear. Danny finally finds his voice and yells, "Get off!" He's nervous and angry, but he doesn't know what's really going on. Not yet.

Dash flips him over onto his stomach.

This isn't funny.

Danny lets out a gasp as he realizes what's happening.

This isn't funny.

Dash finally undoes the zipper of his own pants. Danny starts yelling again, so Dash grabs the back of his head and shoves his face into the couch cushion.

This isn't funny.

Paulina's almost squealing now. It's infectious. The crowd around her is practically in tears.

Danny is, too.

God…this isn't funny.

Dash plunges into Danny's body, and beneath him the boy lets out a strangled cry. Kwan's camera is flashing away at Danny's terrified face.

Inwardly, Dash is counting the thrusts. With each one, he notices, hopelessness and defeat seep further into Danny's cries until suddenly, he gives up. He's shuddering, but that's the only movement. He buries his face into the couch.

Four, five, six hard thrusts. Someone yells for more pictures, so Kwan forces Danny out of hiding. Dash knows he's crying harder now. He can feel it in the increasing violence of the shudders.

He's focused entirely on his task now, if only to block out the harsh, mocking laughter. If only to block out the regret building and building in his chest. Seven, eight, nine…ten…he can't even climax. To his shame, he is hard, but his release won't come.

Then something happens that makes whatever mood there may have been disappear completely. Dash doesn't know what it is at first. All he sees is a flare of green light that makes the rest of the room go silent.

Dash pulls out. He can see the sweat glistening on Danny's shaking back.

That's before Danny scrambles off to the other end of the couch, as far away from Dash as possible. Kwan makes a stunned sound. Dash looks up to find him holding what's left of his melted camera.

All eyes turn to Danny. The boy's wide blue eyes aren't blue anymore.

They're _green_.

Nobody's laughing.

Because from the beginning, it just wasn't funny.

**_Yeah...I'm gonna go...vomit...or something..._**


End file.
